simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Clann na Poblachta
Clann na Poblachta (CNP), meaning "Family of the Federation" in Gaelic Irish, was a political party that operated within the Soviet Federation. It was established in September 3137, after the Constitution of the Soviet Federation was passed. The flurry of party formation was a part of Devlin's reforms to the structure of the federation, centralisation and the introduction of a parliamentary system. The party was co-founded by Dave of the People's Republic of Rezalan and Devlin of the Democratic Republic of Plato, who was also the chairman of the federation prior to the foundation and author of the Constitution, in the city of Amir, capital of Rezalan. Ideology Clann na Poblachta was designed to be centrally a Social Democratic or Democratic Socialist Party, whereby all efforts made my the executive and legislature would go towards the betterment of the membership of the Soviet Federation and of the federation as a unit, but it was also meant to be a centre left populist party whereby everyone's needs were met and addressed in the Soviet Parliament. The Party has since also described itself as a consitutional party whereby it is sworn to protect and uphold the Constitution of 3137. The membership included many Social Democrats, Socialists, Nationalists, Libertarians, Moderates, and Communists united over the objective of obtaining prestige for Soviet members at home and status as a renowned Federation within Kebir Blue. This was conducted through maintaining alliances with NATO and negotiating with the The Protectorate on various matters. The CNP remained a strong supporter of growing and peaceful economies within it membership through reforms such as the Soviet Federation Regulatory Finance System and through the use of economic reviews and powers at federal and local, but also strong militaries where and if it can be afforded. The Clann na Poblachta strongly supported every member of the Federation and worked collaboratively with other parties in parliament. History The party was led primarily by Devlin from 3137 to 3190 with a short period where Dave took on leadership. The party came second in the 3137 General Election with 66 seats and went into main opposition. The General Secretary of the Party and Co-Founder Dave became interim leader for the Le Front Solidaire in 3144 when Spek stepped down. In 3144, the Party also came second in the election but this time retaining 78 seats to the Federation Social Democratic Party's 100 seats. The party was then asked to join in a unity government of all parties by Doug of the FSDP. Devlin then became the Vice-Premier and also the position of Federation-Minister for Foreign Affairs and he remained so throughout the years in government which precided over the economic turmoil of the 3140s and later the 3150s. Devlin left the government to let the FSDP form a minority government after the 3150 General Election whereby it came third with only 65 seats. But after four years of a FSDP minority government, the CNP voted for No Confidence in the Vote of No Confidence proposed by the smaller United Revolutionaries party. The Vote passed unanimously among the parties in the house and triggered another general election in 3154. The Party on a mandate of improved activity and economic recovery was elected with 77 seats and it became the largest party. Devlin was only premier once as leader of the CNP; however, Dave was elected from 3165-3172 and achieved much as minority leader. Devlin returned to the post of leader in 3175, but never regained the ground that the party had held in the 3150s and 3160s. The party went on to finish poorly in the 3182 election, and eventually collapsed in 3190. Leadership Devlin, Democratic Republic of Plato Leader (3137-3165 and 3175-3190) General Secretary (3165-3175) Dave, People's Republic of Rezalan General Secretary (3137-3144; 3156-3165; 3175-3190) Interim Leader (3165-3175) Category:Soviet Federation